Ocarina of Time In poem!
by Onyx Medallion
Summary: -OLD, READY FOR REVAMP-The entire storyline of Ocarina of Time in poetry format! Have I gone insane?...yes...very insane...
1. Before the Great Deku Tree

_**Before the Great Deku Tree**_

**My dreams have been filled with nightmares,**

**Two girls pass by on steeds, one lone man upon a mare.**

**With evil eyes and green skin to haul,**

**I was awakened by a shrill fairy call.**

**She told me her name is Navi and that our father summoned me.**

**I finally have a fairy, what glee!**

**Saria congratulated me and urged me on,**

**But Mido didn't let me go onto our father's lawn.**

**A sword and shield I need,**

**I quickly went and bought the shield at full speed.**

**Where the sword was, I did not know,**

**But then Saria told me it was in the Kokiri training row.**

**I ran to avoid the giant rock,**

**And then found a chest upon a tree stump block.**

**When opening the chest, I took my time.**

**And at last, the sword was mine!**

**I now have my equipment; even Mido has to agree,**

**I'm coming great Deku tree!**

Well, here's chapter one. I plan on doing the entire game through poem. If I get enough reviews, I'll be tempted to write more. The plan is to write a poem on the dungeons, and major events. If you want a certain part in poem, Let me know, and I might write it as a sub chapter.

-Ria


	2. Inside The Great Deku Tree

A/n – I know I haven't posted for a while...okay a LONG while. But here they are! TWO poems! All done during school! Everyone say yay! I typed this during lunch...nice reviews would be lovely! Ta-ta!

Shoi.

* * *

**Inside the Great Deku Tree**

My steps echoed as I entered the Father tree.

In my ears, rang daddy's plea.

I must remove this curse,

Before Father gets worse...

I climb up walls and kill giant spiders,

And as I jump, the web below me becomes whiter.

As I land, the web breaks and I fall with a splash.

I destroy two golden skulltillas with a smack and a smash.

I later met three deku brothers; my shield is drawn,

I hit 2, then 3, next being 1, they were gone.

I enter the dark room, the door did shut,

I received an eerie feeling in my gut.

An arachnid body, and evil eye of red...

I charged with my sword facing ahead.

My slingshot and deku nuts in hand,

I destroyed Gohma, just as planned!

A blue glowing light is in front of me,

I have saved you Great Deku Tree!


	3. GoodByeGreat Deku Tree

A/n – Part two of two!

* * *

**Good-bye...Great Deku Tree...**

I stood in front of the Great Deku Tree,

I was filled with glee!

He told me I was brave,

But then he told me something grave...

Despite my efforts, Dad will die,

All because of an evil guy.

Gannondorf was his name,

From the desert he came.

A stone he wanted so bad...

The same stone Dad had.

Dad told me of the goddess three,

Who created all we see.

They made the sacred Triangle of Gold,

Which is now protected by a temple of old.

Dad gave me the Kokiri Stone,

And then I was alone...

I must now leave my home,

To Hyrule Castle, I must roam.

Saria gave me an ocarina, so my memory of home wouldn't lack...

Good-bye everyone! I'll be back!

* * *

Well, there they are...you like? Then review and tell me so. Later!


	4. A Long Night

A/n – Yes! Another one! Once more, this has been posted during lunch. Phhhht. I get sooo bored during school. Can't ya tell?

* * *

The world is much brighter and bigger than back at home.

Out here, there's much more room to roam.

I chase weird bugs and birds, what a gas!

I get tired, so I roll in the green of the grass.

I climbed the trees and the wall...

I didn't see the sun go down at all.

I'm no longer tired; I'm shivering from the cold.

Two ghastly figures come from the ground of old.

My height, the living dead.

Bleach white bones, evil shrieks, eyes glowing red.

With one slash, off with their head!

With one more, he became the grateful dead.

All night long, this went on...

I didn't dare to yawn...

Too many of them came and then came the dawn,

What was left of them was gone...

* * *

I liked slashing those guys, but I'm sure my simple joys were shared with everyone. I don't know when the next chappie will come. Patience!


End file.
